fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Stars/Fading Stars
Fading Stars is the story mode of Fantendo Smash Stars. It plays similar to the Subspace Emmisary, both in story and gameplay. Chapter 1 The Fantendo Smash Stars tournament is underway, and the first match is about to begin! Unten '''walks into the stage, and looks into the distance to see his challenger, '''White of Sky City, come down on the Dragoon. Soon, the battle begins! (Stage 1: VS White/Unten) (Playable Characters: Unten/White) After the battle, the winner revives the loser, but before the second match can commence, a massive airship appears! Netnu 'and '''Magne '''seem to be piloting the airship, and the duo gets ready to fight their arch rivals. However, '''UNT3N '''jumps down and attacks Unten, turning him into a trophy! White gets ready to fight Unten's evil doppleganger, while Netnu and Magne get away with Unten's trophy. ('Stage 2: VS UNT3N) (Playable Characters: White) After defeating UNT3N, White goes on his Dragoon and chases after the airship. However, the airship shoots a laser at White, causing him to go off course. He lands at Cosmic Road, where he meets up with Lumalee. White and Lumalee decide to team up to save their universe. (Stage 3: Cosmic Road) (Playable Characters: White,Lumalee) White and Lumalee travel across Cosmic Road and see the airship above. The airship drops down replicas of UNT3N that the two must fight. (Stage 4: Beat 30 Enemies) (Playable Characters: White,Lumalee) White and Lumalee destroy the replicas and find out that many of the Fantendo heroes have been captured. White summons the Dragoon, and set out. Meanwhile, Data 'is sneaking onto the Airship, and tries hacking into the computer's mainframe to shut down the security. ('Stage 5: Airship) (Playable Characters: Data) Data is about to enter the Airship Vault, but his doppleganger Hardwire 'stops him. ('Stage 6: VS Hardwire) (Playable Characters: Data) Data defeats Hardwire and enters the vault, where he finds and revives Unten's trophy. The two realize there are probably more trophies throughout the vault, and decide to find them. (Stage 7: Airship Vault) (Playable Characters: Unten, Data) Meanwhile, the story switches to General Scotch 'in his house, doing exercises such as push ups and stuff, when the UNT3N replicas invade his house! ('Stage 8: Scotch's House) (Playable Characters: General Scotch) The General escapes into his backyard, where he finds Rubber 'fighting off more replicas. Scotch decides to team up with Rubber to stop the replicas. ('Stage 9: General Scotch's Backyard) (Playable Characters: General Scotch, Rubber) General Scotch and Rubber look up and see White's dragoon chasing the Airship. Rubber transforms into a jet. General Scotch hops into the Rubber jet and they follow the Dragoon. Chapter 2 Unten and Data are exploring the vault, where they find Zerita, who is possessed by Dark Matter. (Stage 10: VS Zerita) (Playable Characters: Unten, Data) Unten and Data defeat Zerita and restore her to her normal state. The two then find dark matter creatures surrounding them, and try to escape the vault. (Stage 11: Airship Vault) (Playable Characters: Unten, Data, Zerita) Meanwhile, Ella Metals is going into a mansion, searching for traces of Dark Matter. When she comes in, McBoo 'comes in out of nowhere and tries to scare her. Ella thinks he's a threat, and attacks him. ('Stage 12: VS McBoo/Ella Metals) (Playable Characters: Ella Metals/McBoo) After the battle, the winner sees Dark Matter creatures come in and revives the loser. The two decide to take down the Dark Matter. (Stage 13: McBoo's Mansion) (Playable Characters: Ella Metals, McBoo) While on their way out of the vault, Unten, Data, and Zerita come across the trophies of Pesh '''and '''NinJon. They revive the trophies and escape the vault and head into the main hallway. (Stage 13: Airship Halls) (Playable Characters: Unten, Zerita, Data, Pesh, NinJon) The group is trying to find a way to get out of the airship when a trap door opens and Unten and Ninjon fall out of the airship. Suddenly, Pilf 'jumps out and attacks the remaining heroes. ('Stage 14: VS Pilf) (Playable Characters: Zerita, Data, Pesh) Unten and NinJon land in a place called Chaos Cliff, where they find Rubber and General Scotch. However, the two get into a fight. (Stage 15: VS Rubber, General Scotch) (Playable Characters: Unten, NinJon) Unten and NinJon are about to revive the other two when an army of henchbots show up. The two get ready to stop them. (Stage 16: Defeat 60 Enemies) (Playable Characters: Unten, NinJon) The two defeat the henchbots, and they revive General Scotch and Rubber. After a while, the four meet up with Mika Sho 'and they set out to stop Netnu and Magne's plans. ('Stage 17: Chaos Cliff) (Unten, NinJon, Rubber, General Scotch, Mika Sho) Category:Subpages